


i just want to stay at your side

by teatimewithbees



Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Morning Cuddles, basically just cody talking about how much he loves obi-wan, morning after kinda, morning after their marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Cody loved waking up next to Obi-Wan. He had loved it when they were still spending all of their time on the Negotiator and only went to bed every once in a while when they dragged each other to get some sleep and now, when he could wake up and watch his husband's hair light up in the morning sun, he appreciated it even more.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: a codywan series someone actually did ask for [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	i just want to stay at your side

**Author's Note:**

> Part three in my self indulgent codywan series. This part mentiones some things from "it doesn't have to be perfect" but you don't have to read it to understand it.
> 
> Some day I'm going to write the scene where they get married but for now it's just a lot of domestic fluff because these idiots just got married.

Cody loved waking up next to Obi-Wan. He had loved it when they were still spending all of their time on the Negotiator and only went to bed every once in a while when they dragged each other to get some sleep and now, when he could wake up and watch his husband's hair light up in the morning sun, he appreciated it even more.

A smile spread on Cody's face as he moved to push a copper strand out of his husband's face. It felt like a dream to him. Being married to Obi-Wan. Even when they started dating he wouldn't ever have imagined that they would get to close that bond. Not when everything in the galaxy seemed to work against them, including Skywalker, who would probably stab Cody as soon as he heard about their marriage. Ahsoka, on the other hand, would be happy for Obi-Wan. She, as well as Skywalker and most of the Jedi Council, seemed to be part of a „Protection Squad“ solely dedicated to making sure that Obi-Wan was happy and content. Cody wouldn't even be surprised if that pirate – Hondo – and Count Dooku himself were also part of the club. Ohnaka seemed dedicated enough to pass his kidnappings of his former general as holidays.

„What are you thinking about, my dear?“ Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes open, reaching out to wrap his arms around him.

„How grateful I am to have you,“ Cody happily recieved the bundle of sleepy Obi-Wan. His husband cuddled into him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck once he was comfortable.

„You should be. I'm a delight,“ he sounded way to smug for the former commander's liking.

„You're a bastard,“ that got him an offended squak but Obi-Wan gave up trying to wriggle out of Cody's arms when he only pulled him closer against him. Now, if Obi-Wan actually wanted to get away he could easily use the force, Cody knew that and even though he married the man not even a full day ago he still cherished the knowledge that Obi-Wan liked being close to him. That Obi-Wan liked him. That out of millions of brothers who looked just like him, save the hairstyle or the scar, he got married to his jedi. His cyare and now his riduur.

„You're projecting,“ Obi-Wan informed him, his voice muffled against his shoulder. If he had been anything less then tired after just waking up after a night with his newly wedded husband, Cody would have been embarrassed. Even after being with Obi-Wan for such a long time, he had problems expressing his emotions and wants properly. He wasn't the only one but Obi-Wan had been worried about the jedi code while Cody had been questioning whether he was even allowed to want things.

The Kaminoans would be quick to answer that question with a no. Obi-Wan – or rather the jedi in general – were more forgiving. Most of them had encouraged them to express themselves since the beginning of the clone wars and when he and Obi-Wan first started dating Obi-Wan had been adamant about Cody being able to voice his concerns. It was sweet to see how much his then boyfriend was concerned about not using Cody for his own pleasure but instead work with him on building a relationship they were both comfortable with. Not that they had to try very hard. They were both happy enough that their feelings were reciprocated.

„Good,“ he answered instead. His husband deserved to know he was loved. There had been enough setbacks in his life and Cody would die trying to make Obi-Wan the happiest man in the entire galaxy, even if that meant he had to endure his batch mates' mocking whenever he met up with them.

„I love you,“ Obi-Wan mumbled into his shoulder, his arms tightening around Cody.

„Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Obi-Wan,“ he couldn't see his husband's face but he could feel his smile against his shoulder.

The vows they had made to each other were still fresh in both of their minds. They are one when together and one when parted. They share all. They will raise warriors. The last part, they technically already did. With Cody being marshal commander he had been „raising“ the new shinies ever since the first group shipped in from Kamino. Obi-Wan had raised Skywalker and when he got his own padawan, Obi-Wan had been there for Ahsoka as well.

„I'm lucky to have you, you know?“ the jedi said after a while, his hands drawing unknown patterns onto his back, „I was scared when I confessed. Even though I knew that you at least liked me. That you wouldn't avoid me if I said it. But I was still scared.“

Cody buried his face in his husband's hair for a moment before he answered.

„If you were scared, I must have been terrified. I thought you were going to reassign me. When you asked to talk to me after that night I was about a second from spacing myself,“ maybe it was their new marriage that made them talk about this or the fact that it was 0730 in the morning – way too early to even be awake if someone was going to ask Cody – but he was glad they did. He was glad to know that he wasn't the only one who didn't want their friendship to get ruined or risk never getting to talk to the other again.

That was all in the past now, of course. There was no doubt that Obi-Wan loved him or he love Obi-Wan but Cody still thought about his fears back then. Fears that followed him throughout the clone wars and told him that he was just getting used as a plaything until Obi-Wan was back on Coruscant permanently and wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

It felt stupid now, when he was lying down in their shared bed with his husband in his arms.

„For the record, I'm glad you didn't,“ he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

„Oh, really? I hadn't noticed,“ Obi-Wan pulled back, only to frown at him. Cody only raised his eyebrow at his husband. The jedi didn't manage to keep his expression for long, a smile spreading on his face before he pressed a quick kiss to Cody's lips.

„Yes, really.“

Cody moved quickly, rolling the both of them until he was leaning over his husband. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to raise his eyebrow.

„You want me to show you, my dear commander?“ his voice was teasing and his copper hair half in his face and half spread out on the pillow. It was his looks that Cody was interested in when he first saw him, but as he studied his husband's face now he found that the reason he was here now was because as he spent more time with the man during the beginning of the clone wars Obi-Wan had made it way too easy for him to fall in love with him as a whole.

„I do,“ he answered and the smile that his husband showed him was one of those that he would sent Cody before they went into battle.

It was stunning.


End file.
